SoccHers
by CupidsCurse
Summary: The Boy's of Raimon Junior High thought they jumped over their last hurdle in the FFI's,but fate has another idea.One that involves the most complicated thing to ever exist...GIRLS! Academy girls, girls known to be dangerous...the rest, you'll find out!
1. Hooded Stranger

**Hooded Stranger**

"Oi! Watch it." Shouted a pink haired boy.

"Gomen Someoka." Kabeyama apologized.

"Oh, shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Baka, you missed deyansu." Kurimatsu sighed, his body crouched over as he watched his friend play his DS.

"Well, I'm still alive!" Shorin grunted, his body moving with the actions in the game. "Die, die, die, dieeeee!" he yelled leaning to the west in his chair making him fall off.

Kazemaru, Ichinose, Max, Domon, Tsunami, Shadow, Hiroto, Midorikawa, and the rest crowded around a table playing poker. They were betting candy, or soccer merchandise.

This is the aftermath of the world's best soccer team. They have been reduced to lazy soccer freaks..if they still are the latter.

"**OI MINNA**! Let's practice." An energetic Endou shouted, busting through the cubs door. A soccer ball in hand.

The two in the corner continued playing their game, while murmuring "What's the point in practicing when we won the FFI..." Everybody else murmured in agreement.

"So! There's still people out there that we haven't even faced, and probably loves soccer as much as we do!" Endou held the ball in front of his chest with a subtle, yet serious expression. "and when we do, we'll be prepared, to show them **OUR** soccer."

"Yeah, but it's highly unlikely we'll meet them." Said a gruff Someoka.

"Besides, who would dare challenge the BEST in the WORLD?" Megane stated, his glasses gleaming in a haughty manner.

"C'mon minna, it's been awhile since we last practiced." Kazemaru implied as he leaned back in his chair, taking the captains side. Goenji didn't have to say a word to show he agreed, by the way he crossed his arms. His face settled in serious expression like Endou's.

"That's right , minna!" Aki shouted cheerfully.

Everybody who opposed the idea of practicing, looked at one another, and all sighed in defeat.

"Might as well for old time's sake, eh?" Said a grinning Someoka. "and nobody is gonna take the ball from me!" he added, thumbing his chest.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Ichinose shouted, adrenaline rushing in him already.

"All right! Let's go minna!" shouted the passionate goalie.

**"Aye!"**

Raimon's Junior High soccer club marched out onto the field, only to find it occupied by one person alone. One who wasn't a part of the school due to his apparel. The stranger wore a grey hoodie, and black basketball shorts. No matter how hard the boy's looked, they couldn't unmask the person's identity with their sight. The hood sealed the person's face under a thick veil of shade.

"Who is it deyansu?" Kurimatsu asked, as the person continued to bounce the soccer ball from knee to knee without breaking the pace.

"Well whoever he is, he's pretty good." Kazemaru said, glancing over at the stranger with a sense of acknowledgement.

"What do you think, Endou?" Goenji asked turnin to his teammate, finding him missing by his side.

"Ah! Where's captain?" Kabeyama gasped, "T-toilet!"

"Not again…" Max breathed out, his hands out on his sides.

"He's down there…" Kageno whispered behind Megane, and Kabeyama. His statement echoing eerily, sending a chill down the two's back.

"I really do need the toilet!" the easily scared boy exclaimed running for the bathroom, but was immediately stopped when somebody tripped him.

"Chehehehe…" a devilish Kogure laughed.

"Oi! You're really good! You play soccer?" Endou asked the mysterious stranger, paying no mind to the suddenly tense atmosphere.

The trespasser stayed quiet as he quickly assessed the physique of the boy before him. _"Soccer freak…" _was the thought that seemed to pop up in the person's mind.

"So…uh, do you go to Raimon?" Endou asked with a faltering smile.

The cloaked stranger shook his head no.

"Well you play soccer right?"

"Y-Yeah…what's it to you?" He replied cautiously, as amber colored eye;s pierced through the darkness of his hood, his tone sounding a bit bitter.

"Oh…he talked." Kogure stated sounding a bit bored.

Currently the rest of Endou's team crowded around behind him, a bit wary of the person before them, but their curiosity propelled them there.

"So how about practicing with us?" Endou asked, a big grin forming. A bunch of "Ehhhh's!" bounced around him, his teammates a bit caught off guard by the sudden invitation.

"Well, that's Endou for you!" Tsunami stated, half-expecting his captain to say that. "So…yes…no?"

"Sure, but mercy is not in my vocabulary…" The person's demeanor changed suddenly with the warning.

Some of the members gulped in fear, the other's like Kidou, and Goenji stared at the boy with a fierce look in their eye's. The person before them grinned, and snickered.

"Good luck…" he whispered walking to the other side of the court,

"I feel…a disturbance in the force" Megane quoted, adjusting his glasses. The team dropped to the ground at the ridiculous comment. After regaining their composure, the match began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo! CursedCupid here or 2C fo short. Well I Hoped u liked da 1st chappie of my newest anime obsession, Inuzuma 11Go! But this story is mainly about I11. Also I've noticed that some InuZ authors ask pplz 4 OC's...n I might do that, if I do...KAZEMARU IS TAKEN BY MEH :P Oh n Aphrodi(subject to change)**_

**Kogure: Chehehehehe**

**ME: Whats so funny?**

**Kogure: That boy is so emo *snicker***

**Me: *bursts out laughing* And you're so blind! Ahahahaha!**

**Kogure: Eh? I don't get it...**

**Kazemaru: 2C doesn't own us but her chara's and her story. See you next chapter! *waves***

**Me: *blushes"**

**Kogure: Chehehehe she likkkkkeees you *snickers***

**Kazemaru:*turns red* Q-quit joking!**

**Me: *kicks a soccer ball* Eternal Darkness!**

**Kogure: *Runs* Have MERRRCCCY!**

**Stranger: Mercy is not part of my vocabulary.**

**Me: *High fives him* :P Baka fo sure.**

**Kazemaru: Who are you? *flustered, and a little jealous***

**Stranger: BAKA :P**


	2. Stranger Revealed!

**Yo Everybody, no school today so Imma write da 2nd chappie n hopefully the 3rd. BTW I WILL B ACCPETING OC's Check PROFILE! I'm not done with the summary about the academy n stuff so wait a bit plz!** **Juss a heads up, I'm plannin on creating Oc's for pairing with MOST of the chaara's in IE11, when I mean by most, I mean the cutest boys in ALL/MOST of the teams in the shows will be paired. Also I'm plannin on writing Random Fluff aka RF. So reserve now! Kuz i will juss plunge right in, if you don't kk.**

**Megane: 2C doesn't own us, but she owns her OC's except for the one's listed in her profile.**

**Me: I feel bad for you...**

**Megane: Eh, why?**

**Me: Kuz you're so boring...**

**Megane: *dies***

**Me: No worries, I like da challenge!**

**Megane: I can see..the light *Grabs air***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stranger Revealed!<span>**

"Oho, I wonder how good he is..." Megane said to himself as he adjusted his glasses.

"Doesn't matter, I ain't letting him pass!" Someoka shouted feeling pumped up.

_"Hmm..these are my kind of people."_ The cloaked stranger thought. _"and I'm a forward with Ichinose, The magician eh?" _he thought. shooting a side glance to where the boy was. _"The mid-fielders on my side are Shishido, and Handa. The defenders for our the Goalie T__achimuakai is..." _He looked behind himself discreetly, and saw Max and Kageno. He turned and looked at the opposing side. There the forwards are Goenji, and Someoka. Their mid-fielders are Shorin, an Megane, on defense is Kabeyama and Kurimatsu. _"So their goalie is Endou...I'm looking forward to this. I Hope you guys are as strong as the data says." _Everybody else was watching, or practicing on their own._  
><em>

**"IKOZO MINNA!"**Endou shouted from his position.

Someoka started the kick off by passing to Goenji, who immediately rushed into enemy territory. Ichinose came up to steal.

**"FLAME DANCE!" **he shouted, a wall of fire spiraling around him. Unfortunately for him, Goenji knew better, and dodged the flames with great finesse that only a pro would have. Ichinose's eye's widened when the spikey haired boy passed, he bit his lip in remorse.

Goenji proceeded on his path with a new obstacle ahead which was the cloaked person. His body tensed up, knowing the stranger will make a move. Or so he thought, as he passed by the unknown boy so easily, making Goenji look back.

"Not on my wa-hey? where's the ball?" Max asked, stopping in the middle of his slide.

"Masaka? (it can't be!)" Goenji turned to face the back of the hooded boy, when he no longer felt the presence of the soccer ball by his feet. There he saw the ball that was supposedly with him, under the left foot of a black sneaker.

"Haiyaie!" Megane exclaimed, astounded by the speed at which the ball was stolen. "That..was unbelievably fast.." he added, his glasses hanging in a lopsided fashion.

The stranger kicked the ball up in the air, and played with it the same way when the team first met him. "That was one of my hissastsu technique's. Its called _"Thief"_, you don't need a genius to figure that out." Goenji clenched his fists at the side, but his eye's showed he was up for the challenge.

"What are you doing deyansu?" Kurimatsu shouted, snapping the team back into focus as he ran to steal the ball. The teen avoided him swiftly, the ball balanced nicely on his leg. Kurimatsu fell to the ground causing dust to fly around him. Shorin attacked next, jumping up to steal. The same action happened again, except the boy didn't just stand to the side idly. Instead he jumped onto Shorin's back, sending him high into the air.

In mid-air the boy grinned, and turned around. So his body now faced toward his teammates side. Everybody looked at him, and thought _'what is he doing!' _The teen grinned even wider, seeing everybody's confused looks. He leaned his body backwards, flipping his body upside down the ball right in front of his right foot. **"Zeus's Bolt!" **he shouted, as the ball became surrounded in a bright white light. The ball then sped off in a zigzagging motion hitting the mid-fielder's, and Someoka. Kabeyama tried to use the wall, but it was too quick for a slow defense like that.

**"Come!" **Endou shouted, his hands spread out right in front of his chest which was where the ball was going. The light emanating from the ball blinded him, so he had no choice to close his eye's as he called out 'God Hand' The ball was just about to fall into his grasp when, suddenly it sped off to the left. The legendary goal keeper couldn't catch it due to the bright light. The ball made it into the goal, slightly burning the ropes.

The boy still hung in mid-air since only 3 seconds passed by since he launched he hissatsu technique. His eye's widened, and a genuine smiled appeared on his face. "**YATA! IT WORKED!" **he shouted, dancing upside down, the a realization dawned on him. "This is bad...I haven't perfected the landing." he said grimly, as he fell to the ground on his back.

"Oi! You okay!" Max shouted running over to the mysterious boy, who slowly got up rubbing his back. Max offered him a hand, which he gladly took, at the same time though his hood slid back revealing-

**"YOU'RE A GIRL!" **the whole team shouted to her. She had copper colored hair that had a brown shading to it, amber eye's, and lightly tanned skin. She was still currently holding Max's hand, who quickly took it away while blushing.

She looked at Max, and asked "You running a fever or something?" she put a hand to his forehead, and he took about 100 steps back.

"I'm fine!" he shouted from where he was, the whole team laughed except for Endou who was completely oblivious to it all. Max's face was now as red as a Bull's eye.

The girl sighed. _"Boys...so touchy touchy. They need to man up._" she felt someone glaring at her from the side, when she shot a quick look in that direction she saw the captain for Eternal Darkness. _"Guess that's my cue, I better go or the Headmistress__ will find out I snuck out. Then she'll nag endlessly." _she was just about to turn, and go when Goenji asked her something.

"Who are you?" He asked, his brows furrowed into a fierce look.

"Ah gomen!" she scratched the back of her head nervously. "My names Mandarin, Rin for short. Well Ja-Ne!" She ran off leaving a trail of dust behind her. When the dust cleared, she was no longer seen.

"Aggggh!" Endou shouted out of frustration. His teammates looked at him a bit surprised.

"Endou, are you ok?" Kazemaru asked, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"That Shoot was so awesome! And I didn't even get a chance to ask about it!" He exclaimed crying a little. His friends just dropped upon hearing that.

"**Zeus's Bolt, **a very strong hissatsu attack." Kidou stated, his mind deep in thought. "Could she be from Zeus?" he asked still thinking.

"That's true, and it was fast...makes you wonder what else she would have revealed if the match went on still." Kazemaru added, a cold air blowing over the team.

"Yeah..." Max said quietly looking at his hand.

"She was really pretty too, don't you guys think?" Haruna asked them. Some whistled, an others pretended not to hear. Max just looked straight down, hiding his blush. An anger mark appeared on her forehead. "Omatachi...**DON'T IGNORE A GIRL WHEN SHE'S TALKING!"** Natsumi, Aki, and Fuyuppe stopped her from wrecking terror on the boys.

"I got it!" Endou shouted, hitting his fist over his other opened hand. "We'll go to Zeus Junior High tomorrow, and ask Aphrodi about her."

"But she probably doesn't go there deyansu." Kurimatsu implied.

"Still it's worth a try! I've never seen a shoot like that in my life!" he shouted, still pumped up.

"Might as well, after all it's been quiet awhile since we last saw Aphrodi." Fubuki said, with a smile.

"That's true, but in a way though they're still are rivals." Megane stated.

"Oho this coming from the one who said 'Who would dare challenge the BEST in the WORLD.'" Tsunami said with a snicker.

"U-urisai!" The team bursted into laughter, they soon parted to go for home.

_**At the side of a building near the field..**._

"Soccer freaks for sure aren't they?" Mandarin asked the captain of Eternal Darkness.

"At least they're having fun..." the girl in a purple tee said. She had stark black hair with two purple hairpins clipped in her hair on the right. Purple eye's covered by black tinted glasses, and she wore a lopsided belt with skulls studded on it in white diamonds. She wore black sneakers, her left shoe had her name written in purple, the other side read Night.

"Yeah that's true, it was fun though playing with them..just like old times." A sad expression appeared on Mandarin's face. She ditched the emo look, and stuffed it in a trash can near her. She now wore an orange, and white plaid tie up. The bottom of that shirt had long loose ends which she tied, and she wore a white tank top underneath. She wore orange shorts, and white shoes. Despite the blinking overhead streetlight, her eye's still manage to pierce through the darkness, along with her copper colored hair.

"Let's go...we don't want to run into any Blackthorne boy's." Nyra said, walking off into the deep alley. "By the way...headmistress knows your gone."

"Noooo! Curse you fate!" Mandarin shouted in agony. She calmed down, and sighed. "Oh well..."

"Wow...bipolar much?" Nyra joked giving off a small laugh.

"What about you..you emo freak!" Mandarin shouted a bit angry, but deep down she was glad Nyra is still able to laugh, and joke around like her old self. _"I wish we could go back to the old days." _she thought, putting her hands in her back pockets, following her best friend...and older sister.

"I ain't emo...and a nerd like you should know that." Nyra stated, waggling a finger.

"Shhh...that's highly confidential." Mandarin said teasingly.

"Haha, funny. Everybody knows you are a nerd."

"Yeah..only the ones from the Academy, and Blackthorne."

Nyra stayed quiet, and smiled sadly. "Yeah...I forgot about that for a moment."

"It happens.." Mandarin said. Along the rest of the way, Mandarin told her siter more about Raimon, and did it with a smile.

_"Glad to see you found an ounce of happiness at the least." _Nyra thought, listening intently.

They now stood in front of the Academy or rather, the tall steel gates of it. There was a scanner to the far left, the girls walked there and took a deep breath. Nyra put her hand on the scanner, and it scanned her hand, and her body. The same went for Mandarin. The scanner flashed off, and on came the video feed for the gate security room. A mini camera popped out too, and it moved around checking the surrounding behind the two girls.

So far nobody appeared on the screen, the only thing there was is a board of flashing buttons, and an empty black chair. Then a loud crash was heard in the background, with a couple of 'Ow's' A girl with short blue hair, and pink eye's appeared. She wore a black suit, but instead of long pants it was a black skirt. This is the uniform for those On the security/disciplinary committee. She wore a pendant that looked like a dark blue swirl. This means she's part of The Dark Blue sector, and she's in one of the sub teams of Deep Blue. Her team's name is Whirlpool.

"Hey coral, what's up." Mandarin said a little sheepishly.

"Once you go in, head for the Headmistresses office, she has an earful to say." Coral, pushed a button and the brick wall next to them parted showing a little door.

"I feel bad for you." Nyra said to her little sis, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Liar.." She sauntered in after her sister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whooo 2nd chappie n it is looooong! hope you liked it though, kay no for da next one..wwwww-waait..gotta work on summry for dis on my profile...sooo yah you can now fill out da application if you see the summary there..kk bye!<strong>_


	3. The Academy Girls

**Hehehe, boy am I on a marathon! Here's the 3rd chappie, and I'll try to have most of the Oc's Appear!**

**Sakuma: 2C does not own us or the Oc's in her profile.**

**Academy/Blackthorne Captains: BUT SHE OWNS US!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Academy Girls<span>  
><strong>

Mandarin stood in front of the headmistress, her head hang low as the woman scolded her for leaving the grounds without notifying her, or asking for permission. "Gomena-sai..." Rin apologized, teetering back, and forth.

The headmistress let out a long sigh, and turned her gaze back to the rambunctious teen before her. "If you asked, I would have let you go." she said no longer angry.

"I know that, but I just wanted to see if I'll be able to sneak out without getting caught, but I guess our security is tighter than I thought." Rin stated sheepishly.

"Why in the world would you want to do that?" The headmistress asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt an oncoming headache.

"I'm a hacker, a nerd...I got a reputation to keep here you know." Rin said proudly.

The headmistress gave a chuckle, and sighed again. "Of course, that's true. Just tell me beforehand alright.."

Rin nodded, and turned to leave. The she suddenly turned back, "Oh I'll be gone tomorrow."

The headmistress looked at her, and quietly said alright. "But if you see any Blackthorne boys, run. Don't fight like last time."

"Hey that was Ember okay, not me." Rin stated, pointing at nothing which was supposed to symbolize ember.

"Yes but you're the one who threw rocks at them..." the headmistress pointed out.

"Self-defense." Rin stated in mock seriousness.

"Mhmm...also some other girls will be gone that day too, keep a look out for them will you?"

"Got it! You can count on me!" Rin shouted, giving a thumbs up. She exited out of the head's office, and saw her sister Nyra waiting for her by the door. A vacant look in her eye's as she listened to music from her ear buds, and the Academy's high-tech phone called G6. It was a product created by Rin, and her teammates, who were all scientists when they're not practicing soccer. "Nyraaaa..." Rin whispered waving a hand in front of her face.

Nyra snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at her sister before her. "Oh sorry, so how'd it go?"

Rin chuckled, and grinned. "I'm clean!"

Nyra sweat dropped, but regained her composure. She shook her head from side to side, while rubbing the side of her head. "You have the luck of the devil.." she murmured looking at her grinning friend.

"Hey...that's Ember you're talking about hehehehe." Rin laughed in a Kogure like way. Nyra laughed a bit too at the pun. "Oh yeah, can you come with me tomorrow?" Rin asked her, giving her the puppy dog look.

Nyra sighed, and adjusted her glasses. "Sure, but where though?"

**"ZEUS JUNIOR HIGH!" **

"The school of the almighty God's." drawled a sarcastic voice, that belong to none other than Namekaze Yuuki. "Good evening, Captain." she said bowing lightly.

"Yuuki, how's the team?" Nyra asked a bit worried for her comrades safety.

"They're alright Nyra." Alexandra said with no emotion as she came out of the shadows, and stood beside Yuuki.

"She's the captain, _Ice_." Yuuki said, a bit annoyed at the girls sense of no respect.

"I apologize." Ice said still emotion less. This made Yuuki even more annoyed.

"Yuuki." Upon hearing her Captain say her name, she calmed down and buried her feelings. She knows Ice has always been this way, and somewhere deep down she does have emotions. She just annoys her sometimes, and she can't help it.

"Is there something you need?" Rin asked the two, her hands in her back pockets. Her stature calm,and relaxed despite the tense atmosphere.

"No, we just happened to overhear your conversation." Ice answered, some strands of hair covering her black orbs. She tucked her hair back, a sneer appearing on her face.

"You guy's want to come?" Nyra asked her nakama.

"Are we allowed to?" Yuuki asked, biting her thumb.

"You guy's passed your training so it shouldn't be a problem."

The group turned to where the mysterious voice came from, and saw the triplets; Crystal, Aqua, and Sky. Crystal's teammates Ito Yuzuki, and Isabella Sakuma was there as well. The one spoke was Crystal.

Everybody said there hello's to one another, and he conversation resumed again. "So we can go..right?" Yuuki asked, still biting her thumb.

"Yeah." the triplets said in unison.

**"And we're coming along!"** Sky shouted cheerfully, jumping in the air, and clapping her hands. On one of her landings she slipped, and fell flat on her face. Everybody broke out laughing, except for Ice who just played with her hair, sighing a bit. Sky is known for being a klutz, with very bad luck. "Ow...you guys are mean." She whined, getting up with the help of the captains of Deep Blue, and Avalanche. Aka Aqua, and Crystal. They apologized, but they were still laughing. This made Sky pout.

One thing you should know about the Captains about the top 7, is that they all are sisters, and have been raised in The Academy since they were born. Most of the girls in the Academy also were raised here as well, each of them regard the others sister. Although some may be a bit bitter to others. They care for one another.

"Yay! More people." sang Isabella with a smile on her face.

"Ya-huh..." Ito added, her mind engrossed in a book she's reading.

"Fun, fun, fun." Yuuki sarcastically remarked.

**"It's** **FRIDAY! FRIDAY! FUN! FUN! FUN!"** Isabella sang, upon hearing Yuuki's sarcasm. Ice covered her ears to block out Isabella's singing of the world's most hated song, while others sweat dropped.

"Please be quiet." Ito whispered to her bouncing friend, her eye's still glued to the book.

"Ah..Haii.." Isabella obeyed sheepishly, for her friends sake's.

**"Yosh! **Tomorrow we shall leave for Zeus!" Cheered Rin, fist pumping the air. Everybody joined in, except Yuuki, and Ice's way was less enthusiastic. After that everybody split, and went to do whatever they needed to do.

**_At 9:00 PM..._**

All the girls were in their respected dorm rooms, each thinking about tomorrow.

Mandarin was in her room, her soccer ball jumping from knee to knee. She stared straight ahead at the poster of FF, and FFI. _"I envy those who got to play in the tournament, we're not allowed for our own 'safety'...what a bunch of bull. I hope meeting them again would be as fun as it was before."_ Rin balanced the ball on the crevice between her ankle, and foot as she relished in the past.

"I wonder, wonder who're were gonna meeeet!" Isabella sang in her shower,, she kept repeating that phrase over, and over. Annoying her neighbors on both sides.

Yuuki turned up the volume for the horror film she was watching to block out the girls incessant singing next door. _"Why am I going anyways...its not like there's anything interesting about that school." _Isabella's singing could still be heard despite the ear splitting screams from the TV. "**UGH!** Tomorrow come soon please!"_  
><em>

Ice was laying at the top of the roof of the girls dormitory, her favorite place to sleep since it's where the moon shines the most. Also the only place where she can get some peace, and quiet when Isabella sings in the showers. She sighed, and held her hand out trying to grab the moon. Then she sneered as she thought about the things to come tomorrow.

Ito on the other hand was curious, and excited about going out for once. But she was too transfixed on the book she was reading.

The triplets were all huddled in Aqua's room, as they chattered about Zeus and other gossip.

Nyra was outside in the soccer field, practicing her shoots with Gardenia, Ember, and Haruka the Sub-Captain of Gardenia's team, Nature's Gift.

"What a coincidence, Haruka and I are going out tomorrow." Gardenia said, catching one of Nyra's powerful shoots.

"Really what for?" Nyra asked, looking at the two.

"Just to get some fresh air." Haruka answered, shooting next.

"Be careful..." Ember said, her red eye's gleaming dangerously.

"Yeah, I know." Haruka replied, looking up at the moon. _"I really want to eat some cake from sweet treats." _Haruka thought, slightly drooling at the thought.

"You're drooling Haruka.." Nyra teased her sweet toothed friend.

Haruka wiped her mouth, and laughed nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayz donez! for dis chappie, now imma work on a IEGO! story this time im not accepting Oc's sorry, but i hope you'll still read it!<strong>


	4. Falling Angels

**YO 2C here, here's da 4th chapter of SoccHers! I'm really sorry if you're character is not mention much in this chapter but I'm really trying kay. Its my first time doing a story with other people's OC! So yeaah wish me luck!**

**Aphrodi: 2C doesn't own IE or the chara's listed in her profile. Except for the captains of The Academy, and Blackthorne.**

**Rin: Dude...you need a haircut. *snickers***

**Aphrodi: Are you picking a fight with an almighty god?**

**Yuuki: No, of course not *sarcasm***

**Ice: ...*sneers* You're no god you lost.**

**Aphrodi: *blushes with embarasssment* So because of that I've becom stronger!**

**Yuuki: Riggggghht *sarcasm***

**Kogure: Chehehehehe *snickers***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Falling Angels<span>**

In the Inazuma Caravan the soccer team of Raimon were talking about the mysterious girl.

"Do you really think she goes to Zeus deyansu?" Kurimatsu asked as the car slowly approached the school that holds one of the strongest teams, that Endou and his friends have ever faced.

"We'll know when we get there." Kazemaru said turning his body to face his friend.

"But what if she isn't there?" Kabeyama asked. Kazemaru had no idea how to answer that, so he thought about for a bit. Except Goenji beat him to it.

"If she's not there we can always have a practice match with Aphrodi's team." said hte team's ace.

"Tashkani!(That's true) I bet they're even more stronger than before!" Endou shouted energetically.

"If they did, will we be able to beat them chehehehehe." Said a mischievous Kogure.

"Kogure!" scolded Hauruna, making the boy freeze in his tracks, and apologize.

"Ah, here's the school minna." said the driver, stopping in front of the grand school.

"It's still as grand as ever..." said Megane impressed.

A boy with long blonde hair, and a white tunic. "Sashibudi!" he greeted the team with a smile.

**"Aphrodi!" **the team shouted giving their good friend a group hug.

"I heard you guy's were coming, so what's the reason?" The Greek god like boy asked, his head tilting to the side a bit.

"Well...it's kind of a long story." Endou stated scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Ah sokka. Well why don't you come in then." Aphrodi said beckoning to come inside.

**"Arigato gosaimashu!" **The team shouted in unison as they bowed their heads down respectfully. Soon after that they entered into a grand hall where students in white, and blue uniforms were seen passing by probably to go home. The team followed Aphrodi into the school's soccer club, where the rest of Zeus's soccer members were at. Also there was a table of sweets for the members to eat, to regain some energy.

"Oh to what do we owe this surprise?" Hera Tadashi said in a quizzical tone, the rest of the team was as curious as he was, as to what brought Raimon here to their domain.

"About that they have something to tell us." Aphrodi explained to his nakama.

"And ask." Kageno said, appearing behind Hera and the others making them shiver in fright.

With that Endou began to talk about how they met Mandarin who likes to be called Rin for short, and the powerful shoot known as _Zeus's Bolt_. "And that's why we came here, to ask you if you know this girl."

The boy's of Zeus looked at one another asking each other if they knew this girl. Aphrodi didn't know who she was either, and gave Raimon an apologetic look. "The move may have our name in it, but unfortunately it's not one of out hissatsu's. The same goes for the girl."

"Oh sokka. Thanks though." Endou said a bit depressed. he was really hoping the girl went to Zeus so he can talk to her more about the move.

Max was listening intently to the whole conversation, and when Aphrodi announced he never heard of the girl, his spirit sunk a bit.

**"Of course they wouldn't know me! After all this is our first time meeting!"** exclaimed a voice behind Max. Everybody looked at the entrance of the room to see a girl in orange leaning against the wall. She was grinning widely, satisfied at seeing everybody's surprised expression.

"It's her!" Kabeyama screamed, afraid of her because of the match the day before. **"T-TOILET."** Kabeyama really wanted to go, but she was near the entrance. In the end he held it.

"Yesh, take a chill pill, and if you need to go, then go." Rin said, stepping away from the entrance. Kabeyama furiously shook his head no. "Kay suit yourself." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So you're the one Endou is looking for." Aphrodi stated, standing before her.

"So what if I am?" Rin stated, shooting a fierce glare at Aphrodi. Who shot back a glare at the same level.

"Rin, you're being rude." Nyra scolded her, as she stepped into the room. Aphrodi turned to look at the serene looking girl in purple, in return Nyra glanced at him briefly before pulling the ear of Rin. She cried out painful ow's, and begged her sister to let go. Although her presence gave off a cold feeling, he couldn't help but blush at the pretty girl before him.

"Who's that?" Max whispered to Handa.

"I..have no clue." The boy answered.

Nyra turned to face the crowd in the room, and bowed low. "I apologize for the ruckus my friends will cause, and for the intrusion of your domain without permission." she said in a business like tone.

"No it's alright actually." Aphrodi said a bit frantically, as the girl stood straight once again. She gave him a small smile, and she swiftly moved to Rin's side.

"Friends...but I only see one." Megane stated, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

Rin started to count down from 5, and everybody looked at her weirdly except for Nyra who knew what was coming. When Rin said the last number, a melodic voice could be heard.

**"You guys are way too fast!" **shouted the voice which belonged to Sky. She entered the room, and when she did. She tripped, and somersaulted into somebody. Rin laughed at her clumsiness, and Nyra pulled at Rin's hair shutting her up. "Ah Gomen. Daijobu deska? (are you ok?) " Sky asked the boy, who was Midorikawa Ryuuji. He couldn't answer back since Sky was sitting on top of him, and he was blushing madly. She looked at him quizzically, wondering why he's so red. Every boy in the room seem to be blushing too, they all averted their gaze away from the awkward scene, but the couldn't help but peek.

"Oh get a room!" Yuuki exclaimed a bit sarcastically to show she was joking.

"Yeah what whoever that was said." said a boy with a Mohawk. He didn't know who said that because, he was facing the other way. His face a bit red from the situation before. Yuuki shot a glance his way, and found him interesting since there was this special air around him. _"He looks like a ruffian." _she thought, _"Well he's not a Blackthorne, so that's good...and he's kinda cute"_

Ice entered, and sneered at the scene before her. "You're on top of him you know." she told her oblivious sempai in the same emotionless tone.

Aqua, Crystal, and Ito came in next. Aqua saw the steamy scene before her, and decided to take pictures making Sky realize the position she's in. She immediately got up, embarrassed of her obliviousness. "I'm soooo sorry!" She exclaimed helping Midorikawa up. "I can be a huge airhead at times, and not notice the situation around me." she added afterwards, sticking her tongue out playfully. "But you're really cute!" she pinched the boys cheek, like a loving mother would do to tease her son.

Midorikawa whiplashed as everybody in the room looked at her, their mouths agape. Sky had shoulder length black hair with a blue hair clip on top of her head to keep her bangs from going into her sky blue eye's, and she had light skin. She was wearing a blue hoodie with a white T-shirt underneath, and blue jean shorts with white shoes.

_**"So blunt."**_ thought Sky's friends, who were expecting that to happen.

"Don't you think we should introduce ourselves?" Crystal asked the girls, her body leaning against the wall.

"Ah that's true!" Sky stated letting go of the green haired cutie. "So I'll go first! My name is Sky of the Heavens!**(A/N: Heavens not last name, just something she resembles/symbolizes. Same for the other captains.)** And I'm the captain of Heaven's Angels! Yorushkun!" sky gave a wink to Midorikawa, making some of the boy's jealous, and envious.

_"I don't think they needed to know the last part, oh well." _Crystal came up to introduce herself, but was stopped by many confused whispers.

"Didn't she already introduce herself?" Shorin asked as he looked from Sky, to Crystal, then he noticed Aqua who looked the same as the two. "And looked there's another!"

"Oh that?" Crystal said looking between her identical sisters. "We're triplets, I'm the oldest, Sky is the youngest, and Aqua is the middle one." she explained. The boys said _'Ooohhh_' finally getting the idea. "Yup, well I'm Crystal of the Winter, and I'm the captain for The Team Avalanche." Unlike her innocent little sister before her, she wore a sleeveless Electric blue top that started from the top of her belly button, and ended above her chest. She wore a black unbuttoned long sleeve shirt over it, and black shorts with blue sneakers the same color as her top. Instead of her hair being down like Sky's, her's was tied in a ponytail like Kazemaru's, and she had metallic blue eyes.

Aqua came next blowing a kiss to all the boys. "Hey cuties, my name is Aqua of the Sea, and I'm the captain for Deep Blue. Nice to meet you all." She wore a Dark blue polo, and a black skirt with black short shorts underneath. She had on navy blue shoes, and her hair was curly framing her face. She had dark blue eye's.

"I'm Mandarin of the Light, you can call me Rin for short." Said the girl in orange. "Also I'm the captain of Shooting Stars, and we're like ninja's" she added snickering.

"My name is Namekaze Yuuki, the sub-captain, of Eternal Darkness. _I hope we can get along well." _the last part she said in sarcasm, because she didn't think it was necessary to get to know one another.

"What's with the sarcasm." Someoka said quietly to his teammates. His arms crossed.

"You got a problem, say it to my face." Yuuki said to Someoka overhearing his comment despite how quiet it was. Someoka jumped back, and apologized.

Fudou noticed the girl, and her quick remark. He was overcome with respect for the pinkette who isn't as nice as she looks. _"Hmph,, finally someone I can relate to." _he thought.

Ito came next, and when she did she closed her book so she can focus her attention on the people before her. "Konichiwa, my name is Ito Yuzuki, sub-captain of Team Avalanche." after her brief introduction, she went back to reading.

The emotionless being came next. "My name is Noire Alexandra, Ice or Alex for short. I'm a member of of Eternal Darkness." She tried to smile, but it turned into a sneer. The boy's looked at her wierdly, a sense of dread crawling on their backs.

"My name is ISA-BELLA SAKUMA!" the young girl sang, her penguin necklace shining brightly.

**"SAKUMA?" **shouted the boys surprised that this girl is a relative of Kidou's good friend.

"Ah..haii.." the girl said taken aback by the sudden shout.

"Are you a relative of Sakuma Jirou?" Kidou questioned the girl stepping toward her.

"Onii-chan.." Haruna whispered to herself, seeing the shock on her brother's face.

**"YOU KNOW ONII-CHAN!"** the girl shouted happily, jumping in the air. **"YATAAA! I FOUND HIM, I FOUND HIM!"**

The Academy girls congratulated their friend, who found her long lost brother. Even Ice smiled from the bottom of her heart.

"Nee Kidou, does Sakuma have a little sister?" Endou asked the genius strategist who was too baffled for words.

"Younger twin sister, actually!" Isabella exclaimed further shocking Kidou, and everyone else. "So where is he?" she asked Kidou, her bubbly charisma gone as she settled into a more serious stature.

"Teikoku Gakuen." Rin answered for the speechless Kidou. "I saw him in the database, but didn't pay too much attention to him. Sima Isabella." Rin said apologetically to her now angry friend. Who pulled at Rin's hair as punishment. _"I'm going to go bald at this rate..." _Rin thought, tears streaming down her face.

"I wanna goooo meeet my Onnnniiiiiii-chan!" Isabella sang turning to Nyra, who was the leader of the group since she's the Principal. The Headmistresses helper. Nyra shook her head no, and Isabella had no choice but to obey.

"Not today Isabella, but soon we will. I can promise you that." Nyra's reply made Isabella dance, and she laughed at her overly bubbly friend.

Aphrodi started to feel respect for Nyra, and wondered why a nice girl like her smile so little.

"Oh, and I'm Nyra of the Night. Captain of Eternal Darkness." The dark haired girl said in a light tone. She combed a hand through her hair, and her glasses slid down a bit revealing her amethyst eye's.

_"Nyra of the Night...it matches her." _Aphrodi thought staring at the girl before him.

"So...you guys are soccer players?" Megane asked them.

"Since we could walk." Ice said with a sneer. The boys mouth hung open in shock, and Megane's glasses fell off and broke.

"Yosh! I guess it's our turn to introduce ourselves!" Endou shouted optimistically, getting everybody back in shape.

"No need, we know plenty about you." Ito said quickly, cutting off the boy's optimism. Goenji walked up to her, a fierce look in his gaze.

"How do you know us?" he asked the bookworm calmly.

Ito looked up, and met the fierce gaze of Goenji making her blush at the sudden closeness. "S-shiranai(I don't know).." She said a bit intimidated. She quickly went back to her book, hoping the boy would just take her answer, and go.

But Goenji did just the opposite, he pulled the book away from the girls hands making her squeak in surprise. "Answer me truthfully, I need to know whether your a threat or not." He said in a very serious tone.

"G-Goenji..." Endou was about to tell him to stop when Yuuki, and Isabella grabbed Goenji by the shoulders. Goenji looked at them, seeing their glares that could strike fear into a person's soul. The two pushed him away from their friend lightly, but they meant business.

"Back off." the two threatened.

"You guy's it's alright.." Ito said. She walked up to Goenji, and held her hand out for her book. Goenji gave it back, but he was still cautious of her. "We know about you guy's because..." Ito looked back at Nyra, who nodded lightly. "Because...you're in our database." she finished breathing out a breath she didn't know she held.

"Database?" Kazemaru said quizzically.

"A database where information of anybody in the world is stored." Crystal said coolly, "So in other words we've memorized information of everybody in this school, and others."

"S-seriously." Max said astonished, and he wasn't the only one.

"Yuppers!" Rin said stretching.

The room exploded in chatter, and some who were brave enough to talk to the girls began to ask questions.

* * *

><p><strong>ITS DONE! I think this took me the whole day..or four hours...idk i lost track. Well I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	5. New Friends or Enemies?

_**5th chapter up! And im sorry if you're chara hasn't shown up much but I'm really trying! so Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>New friends or Enemies?<br>**

After the abrupt introductions from the girls, some of the boys went back to talking to each other, each were a bit wary of the girls despite their pretty looks. The others like Endou, decided to ask more questions.

"Hey Rin! Can you tell us more about _Zeus's Bolt?_" the Peppy goalkeeper asked her.

"Oh that..." Rin said a bit nervously, "Truth be told it's not my move originally.."

"Really? Then who's?" Max asked joining in on the conversation. He was really interested in Rin, and didn't want to be left out.

"It was Theia's move, apparently she was the captain of Shooting Stars in the 1990's. I happen to find her notebook with her teams techniques in it." Rin admitted, twirling her hair. "It's just that my landing sucks."

"Ushishishi, yeah you fell on your butt yesterday." Kogure stated.

"Y-yeah ahahaha." Rin laughed embarrassed.

"But that's so cool though, Deyansu. You're just like captain!" Kurimatsu said in awe.

"How so?" Rin asked, not seeing any similarities between her and the boy except for how both wore the same color. After hearing the question, Max explained how Endou found notebooks left from his grandfather, Endou Daisuke. Rin was really surprised that this boy is the grandson of one of the legendary goalkeepers from the old days. It really spiked her interest, and it showed through her bright smile. Max blushed a bit never seeing a girl smile like that, and it made him feel all warm inside.

Meanwhile, Ito Yuzuki was laying on a couch of white and gold, reading her book as she plucked a grape from the plate near her. She looked like a goddess on a cloud. Some of the boy's were blushing at the sight, Ito was clearly oblivious to it as she turned the page. All of a sudden someone stood before her making it hard for her to see the words due to the shade the body was providing.

"Sima, I didn't mean to be so rash with you." Goenji said to the bookworm before him.

Ito's face turn red, and she held her book in front of her face so he won't see. "It's alright it isn't the first." she hesitated a bit before going on, "unlike the others..you're way gentler." Her face turned as red as a tomato, and Goenji blushed a bit too.

He scratched his now blushing cheek, and walked away not knowing what else to do. Ito lowered her book down, and looked over the top of it to see Goenji. _"He's really nice.." _

Rin so far had most of the attention of Raimon, while Aqua flirted with the Zeus boy Hera Tadashi who flirted back diligently gaining the player's interest. The sarcastic one Namekaze Yuuki was approached by Raimon's _"Bad Boy." _Fudou Akio.

"Yo, the name's Fudou Akio." The boy said introducing himself proudly.

The blue-eyed pretty girl glanced at him briefly before making this sarcastic remark. "Oh its _sooo nice to meet you." _The boy growled at hearing her sarcasm, but it soon disappeared as a smile of acknowledgement appeared on his face. _"Is he smiling?" _Yuuki thought feeling a bit nervous as she bit her thumb out of habit.

"So what brings you here to Zeus?" The boy asked her as he casually leaned against the wall near her, their shoulders nearly touching. His breath caressing the girls cheek. She stepped back, and faced the boy, her eyes in slits.

"Why?" she asked him, a hand on her hip.

Fudou looked at her in awe, but his face didn't show it. Its a first for him having a girl stand up to him like that, especially with such ferocity. He grinned a bit, and walked past Yuuki. Bumping into her shoulder a bit. _"Oops, sorry. My bad...Pinky"_ he said in the same sarcastic voice as her.

Yuuki snapped at hearing the snide comment, she turned around once again to face this boy head on. "I got a name _smart one. _And its **NAMEKAZE YUUKI!"** She yelled angrily. A couple boys moved far away from her, including Raimon and Rin.

_"Heh, this is gonna be fun." _Fudou thought, smirking at the flustered girl before him. She had her arms crossed in front of her as she walked away from him. He followed after her, asking questions like why is her hair pink, and so on. Yuuki tried to shake him off, but he would not just give up. So instead she answered his questions with sarcastic answers.

Isabella was at the snack table trying to pick what cake she should eat, but there were so many, and it all looked good to her. _"Arghh, what to choose, what to choose..." _they cyan haired girl thought, humming a tune.

"I'd pick that one." a light voice said, as if to answer her question.

"This one?" Isabella asked as she picked up a really pretty strawberry shortcake. She turned her head to see who it was that offered the suggestion. It was a gray haired boy, with bluish-greyish eyes. Isabella looked at him awaiting an answer.

"Yeah, it's really good. I had some while you girls were introducing yourselves." he admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Your Fubuki Shirou, right?" She asked, as she took a bite. **"Yummy!"** She sang happily, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yes, and you must really like sweets." The boy added watching the girl eat the cake with such joy.

"Mhmm, sweets are the best!" Isabella exclaimed cupping her cheeks as she ate. She looked like an adorable 5 year old enjoying something sweet for the first time.

"Kawaii(Cute).." Fubuki whispered to himself, coloring a bit as he realized what he said.

"Hmm?" Isabella looked at the boy, since she thought he heard him say something.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Fubuki said coloring a bit more at the embarrassment of getting caught. Isabella went back to eating her cake, the spoon in her mouth as she though of what Fubuki might have said. Nothing came to mind so she shrugged it off.

Sky on the other hand joined Inazuma Elevens conversation with a skip in her step. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked, teetering back and forth beside Midorikawa, who became stiff at the sudden closeness.

"Oooooo, its Midorikawa's girrrrrlfrrrriend." Max, Handa, and Kabeyama said in unison rolling their R's.

"Oi!" Midorkawa shouted at them, his face red with anger, and embarrassment.

"Really! You have a girlfriend? **WHO? **" Sky asked not getting it. Everybody around her sweatdropped, but Rin was laughing like crazy. Sky pouted, her cheeks a bit red.

"Actually I don't have a girlfriend..." Midorikawa admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, then why were they saying that?" Sky asked still not getting it. The boy's head just tilted downward as he chuckled nervously.

_"She really is an airhead..." _he thought as he looked at the girl deep in thought, really trying hard to figure out what the three meant. _"but...she doesn't seem so bad." _

_"Chehehehe, what do we have here?" _Rin thought seeing the green hair boy looking at her older sister, who was actually just as immature as she was. _"Looks like I found another object of fun." _Rin smiled devilishly, and laughed her own Kogure laugh.

**"I GIVE UP!" **Sky declared her brain backfiring on her, this time everybody laughed making her pout even more.

"Give up on what?" Crystal asked standing beside Kazemaru. The two looked alike except with Crystal both of her eyes showed because her bangs were combed off to the side, and was held by black hairpins that were invisible in her hair.

"Oh! You guys look like twins!" Sky exclaimed forgetting about before as she took a picture of the two.

"Oh look its your long lost sister!" Rin teased making everybody burst into laughter and tears.

"Omaitachi!(You guys!)" Kazemaru shouted flustered.

"..Isn't Kazemaru a boy?" Sky said aloud making everybody laugh even longer. "I'm serious!" she added, stomping her foot.

"He is, and I can prove it." Crystal said winking, as she grabbed the boy by his collar, and brought his face close to hers. Their lips nearly touching. Kazemaru was blushing like mad, as he choked on his own words. "Just kidding.." Crystal said pushing him away, who was panting heavily in rhythm to his fast paced heart. "He's a boy though." Raimon once again whiplashed for the hundredth time

"And this is going on Facebook!" Rin, and Sky shouted showing their sister a picture of her nearly kissing the brown eyed boy. Crystal just shrugged her shoulders showing she could care less, she wasn't one who believed in Love, or fairy tails. She never really experienced it with the opposite gender, and she was too focused on protecting her friends that she had no interest in dating.

"You didn't have to go that far." Kazemaru said to her, he was clenching his fists at his sides, his heart beating loudly, and his face a bit flushed.

"Sorry, I was just playing." The blue eyed girl stated giving an apologetic smile, her face and demeanor returning to its cold and neutral state. "Don't take it personally."she added leaving the group.

"Yesh, cold as ever." Rin sighed a bit gloomily.

"I think Ice is colder." Sky stated watching her eldest sister of the three walk away.

"Yeah she is somewhat." Rin agreed.

"She? Oh you mean** ALEX!** I was talking about Ice cubes." Sky told her sister, who laughed out loud.

Meanwhile Ice had left early when Nyra asked her to go be with her sister Gardenia, and Haruka Azumi, because despite the girls emotionless looks she seemed a bit Also asked her to tell them to meet at the bridge. Ice agreed, emotionless as usual. As she left a sneer was on her face. _"Finally I can leave that crowded room." _Ice didn't like crowds because it somewhat suffocates her, and it gets really hot in a room when there is one, which she hates. Right after Ice left Nyra pulled out her phone to text Gardenia to let her know Ice was coming, as she did that Zeus's captain approached her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Aphrodi asked her calmly.

Nyra glanced up, her bright amethyst eyes peeking above her dark glasses. The girl put away her phone, and moved her glasses up concealing her eyes again. "Because of my little sister Rin." She stated pointing toward the energetic blob of orange in a mass of blue.

"I see, but why? Is there something you need here?" The blonde questioned, looking straight into her eyes. To be exact her glasses.

"No reason. My sister knew they were coming here so she wanted to see them again." Nyra stated plainly.

"Well do you like soccer?" Aphrodi asked thinking it was a simple question. Nyra was a bit taken back by the question, because she didn't quiet know herself. She only saw it as a means of saving her friends.

"I..." Nyra was about to say she loved it, but she remembered all the bad memories that soccer brought her. Yet deep down she still loved it, because it was the sport she played with her friends as a child. Before half of them were taken from her in a flash. "..That's something I don't know right now..." she admitted, sadness sweeping through her body.

"Oh..." Aphrodi felt the grief behind her words, but her body didn't show it. Neither did her face, she was holding it all in. An awkward silence hung between them, and Nyra looked at the boy wondering why he came to talk to her, when he could have talked to her other friends who were even more sociable than her. He was going to ask her why she played when her phone rang. She excused herself, leaving the boy with a small smile.

"Nice talking to you..." she whispered to him in a melancholy tone.

"You too." He replied back. She closed the door behind her when she did she leaned against it, and let out a breath of relief. Her face was a bit red, and a tear rolled down her face. Ever since the boys from Eden Academy were taken, she swore to herself to not get involve with any boy, especially after meeting the "Blackthorne Boys" who were no longer the boys the girls once knew, and neither were they.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YATAAA! Its finished! Its not exactly the outcome I wanted but, it'll happen later. Now they next chappie or 2 or 3 is gonna mainly be about the ch<strong>**ara's that weren't able to show in my other chapters, Houdoni gomenasai!**_


	6. Aliea X Academy

_**Yoooo! 2C here again with da installment of ch 6! Today was a good n tiring day, my AVID class went to Baylor University for a field trip n we didn't come back till 5..so yah im tired, but im working hard to complete the story for my supportive fans!** **Please review it'll make me so happy! I enjoy constructive criticism, no flames, spams, or burns plz. Unless its Burn from IE! lolz.** **AND DA WEEKEND IS COMING! MORE TIME/OPPORTUNITY FOR ME TO UPDATE! Unless the2 hr rule still restricts me. Its my punishment for staying on the comp too long bcuz i was updating... :P mothers! Oh and I will try to publish the first chapter of my New story "ITS IE-GO!" so look forward to it, JA-NE!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aliea X Academy<strong>_

In the shopping district of Inazuma town, two girls entered a sweets shop. All innocent looking, and sweet toothed. Especially Gardenia with her Waist length brown hair, green eyes, and peachy skin. She looked like a goddess in a green veiled white dress. She's the captain of Nature's Gift, and the sub-captain Azumi, Haruka is there as well.

**"I WANT THIS ONE, AND THIS ONE, OH AND THAT ONE!"** Haruka shouted gleefully to the baker behind the counter. Gardenia in the meantime was picking out some sweets for the girls back home, aka The Academy. The cost of the treats totaled up to be over a hundred dollars, the girls had enough money though since they always get a monthly allowance, and the money they gained from the last fair.

The girls opened the door which ended up hitting a girl in the face. "T-that hurt.." she sniffed, her eyes tearing up.

"Ah, she's going to cry again." said an emotionless voice. It was Ice, on her way here she bumped into Akimoto Akari, a crybaby. She found her wandering around aimlessly tears streaming down her face. When Ice asked her whats going one, Akari told her she went to watch a scary movie as a dare from Fudo Natsuki. Alex face palmed herself, at her friends idiotic bravery.

"Oh Ice, we were wondering when you're coming." Gardenia said in wonder, as Haruka. The one who opened the door, calmed her friend, with a bribe of sweets. She instantly stopped crying, and happily ate the cake she was given.

"You're supposed to go to the bridge, and meet everybody else there." Ice informed the two, sneering a bit.

"Arigato, Alex for telling us that. We'll head that way now, you guys coming?" Gardenia asked them smiling.

"Yeah!" Akari said with a child like innocence.

**"IKOUZO!"** Haruka shouted feeling a bit pumped up for no reason.

_Sometime later..._

The now group of four was crossing the street, when a truck swerved in. It charged at the girls, and the driver looked insane, as well as drunk. Akari was already on the other side, but her face portrayed a look of horror when the car drove toward the three still on the road. Just a millisecond before the car rammed into a light pole, a swift shadow was seen. The guy in the truck came out, murmuring gibberish while Akari on the other hand cried her heart out.

_"Why do I feel warm?' _Ice though as she opened her eyes, the sun blinding her making her hiss.

"You ok?" the boy who had Ice in his arms asked, his head blocking out the sun. This made the girl see his real identity, for the first time color was seen on her cheeks.

"Hanasay (let me go)" Ice said disliking the warmth, and closeness she was getting. Soon after she said that she elbowed the red head in the guts making her let go.

The boy gasped at the sudden pain as he bit his lips. **"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" **he shouted outraged at the girls reaction from being saved by him.

"You annoy me." she said in a monotone voice, making the boy even more angrier.

"Now, now Ice lets be nice." Gardenia said as a boy with light gray hair put her down gently. "After all they saved us from an unfortunate situation."

Haruka was also in the arms of another boy, one with straight red hair and bright teal eyes. Haruka's face was the same shade as his hair. "C-can I get down..." she stuttered squirming a bit.

"Ah, Gomen Gomen!" the boys said laying her down gently.

"Kimi Darre(Who are you?)" Ice asked coldly.

"I'm Nagumo, the one who _**SAVED**_ you." said the one who got elbowed. He was very angry, but restrained himself from blowing up since these girls were in a tight situation. "You can call me Burn for short."

"..." Ice stared at him blankly then her lips turned up into a sneer. "Stay away from me." she stated automatically out of fear, and hate. It wasn't the boy she hated, it was the name. She hated, and feared anything that has to do with heat.

"Ice be nice." Akari told her friend, her eyes glistening with tears.

The boy who saved Gardenia coughed to get them back on topic. "I'm Suzuno Fuusuke, you can call me Gazel." he said calmly despite the heated gaze between Ice, and Burn.

"Oh, and I'm Hiroto. Yorushkun." said the other red head with a smile. Hiroto was supposed to go with the rest of the Raimon team to Zeus, but he couldn't because he already had plans with the other two.

"We should leave, we don't want to be late." Ice said sternly despite her emotionless face.

"OI! You could at least tell us your names." Burn shouted to the group who started to turn away.

"I'm Ice." she said quickly turning her back on them.

"I'm Akari, thanks for saving my friends." the girl with teary eyes said taking a small bow, she swiftly caught up with the zombie named Ice.

"Gardenia, arigatou." The lithe girl said taking a bow as well.

"My names Haruka, thanks for the help!" She shouted running up to the group led by Ice.

"**OI! JOHTO MA-TEH**!(Hey! Wait!)" Burn shouted running to them as they turned into a corner. When he entered the narrow alley way no one was seen. "I could have sworn..." the red head mumbled, confused as to where did the girls go.

"Burn, we should just leave them alone." Hiroto stated, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

_"Bakas." _Thought a sneering Ice as she sat on the edge of a roof. She, and the others watched their saviors down below. They may look like ordinary girls, but they're trained in many things. Mainly in Covert Operations. So there girls with many skills, skills they need to take down Blackthorne.

"Yeah we should go, after all didn't Otonashi text you that something bad is happening at Zeus.

"Yeah, that's why we need to go now." Hiroto said in a serious tone.

Meanwhile the girls who were on the roof headed straight for Zeus upon hearing their conversation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DA DUNNNNN! Oh the suspense, whats going to happen next? I know! I'm going to update my newest story "ITS IEGO!" Till nxt time, PEACE!<strong>_


	7. A Match to Remember

_**Konichiwa desu! Well here's da nxt chappie of SoccHers! Apparently a certain reader anticipated what was going to happen next. So grats! You win nothing! Gomen gomen. Heehee.**_

_**Kogure: That's just low.**_

**_Me: Whatever your the one thats low, after all I am taller *smirks*_**

**_Kogure: WHAT WAS THAT! _**

**_Tsunami: Now now Kogure, just chill out. She was just teasing._**

**_Me: Nah I was telling the truth. *runs*_**

**_Kogure: I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!_**

**_Ice: 2C does not own Inazuma 11, or me, or the Oc's listed on her profile. *sneers* Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Match to Remember<span>**

_Sometime before the car incident..._

Nyra stood out in the hallway, her hand swiping away a stray tear. With her other hand she lifted her cell phone to her ear, a clear voice talking on the other. "Hai..Hai...wakarimashta(I understand) arigato." After that brief conversation she hanged up, her upper teeth digging into her lower lip. She then went back into the room, her face showing no signs of tension.

"Ne, since you guys are here. Why don't we have a practice match?" Endou asked Rin, catching the attention of everybody.

"I don't know.." Rin answered, making Endou's happy face fall. Rin looked over to her sister with puppy dog eyes.

Nyra gave a sigh as she pondered the idea for a moment. When she looked up to face Rin again, nearly all of the Raimon boys had puppy eyes. Nyra turned away her face coloring a bit. "Fine, but we won't go easy."

Rin gave a huge grin. "That's right mercy is not part of our vocabulary."

"And we wouldn't have it any other way!" Endou shouted, his team backing him up.

"Hold on." Kidou said interrupting the moment. "There are only about 8 of you."

"_No way, we never knew that."_ Yuuki said in mock surprise, mimicking a sarcastic gasp.

"I think 8 is enough to take you guys on." Crystal stated biting into an apple she got from the snack table.

"I wonder if they can handle us.." Ito muttered, closing her book.

"But..." Kabeyama started to say.

"That's our final decision. You in or out?" Nyra said taking her glasses off, revealing a fire in her eyes.

_At Zeus's Soccer Field_

On one side of the field Team Inazuma was stretching, preparing for the on coming game. Their goalie is Endou, defenders are Kabeyama, Kazemaru, Fubuki, and Kogure. The midfielders are Max, Midorikawa, Fudou, and Kidou. The forwards are Aphrodi, and Gouenji.

On the opposing side the girls were in a cricle as their captain for the match told them something regarding Blackthorne. "Just a few minutes ago I got a call from Lani. One of the outsiders. She saw some 'old friends' of ours passing by her restaurant downtown." Nyra said, her arms crossed. A serious expression was shown on her face as well as worry.

"Downtown..." Ito whispered closing her book. "That's nearby isn't it?"

"Yeah, _can this day get any better?" _Yuuki said in mock excitement. Her hands covering her mouth to sarcastically mimick a gasp.

"Man, I should have picked up some rocks on the way here." Rin said half joking, and half serious.

"I'm glad you didn't because last time you hit me in the head with one of those." Sky complained, her hand going to the back of her head. The place where a huge bump once laid.

"I second that." Crystal said putting her hands in her jacket pockets.

"I third." Aqua added, filing her nails.

"Tch, sorry! Man you guys can keep a grudge." Rin mumbled, playing with the soccer ball near her.

An ear piercing sound was heard. It came from the whistle of Megane, who is to be the referee. "Everybody get into your positions!" he announced, a dangerous gleam bouncing off the lens of his glasses. _"There's no way 8 girls can defeat The Best in the World." _he thought with a sneer.

A shuffling noise was heard by Megane. He looked to his side to see Kakuma Keita, a boy who is always commentating on Raimons Matches, or watching them when somebody else is the MC. "I, Kakuma. Will have the honor of being the commentator for this match!"

"He actually showed up." Rin exclaimed with a smile. "You owe me fifty bucks Isabella." she said holding out her hand. A shadow of dismal hung over the cheery girl as she handed over the amount she owed in the bet.

"Let's get to our places, shall we?" Nyra walked over to the front of her team. She stood right across from the Raimons forwards. A purple band around her arm, her glasses covering up the fearsome look in her eyes, and small smirk tugged at her lips.

"What is this! Its 8 versus 11 of Inazumas strongest players. What's even more surprising nobody is benched on the opposing side!"

"_Oh my god! No way!" _Yuuki exclaimed, covering her mouth sarcastically mimicking a gasp. This earned some giggles from some of the team members. Even Nyra put a hand over her mouth to block the laughter seeking to come out. Rin had no problem letting it out.

Kakuma was angered by Yuuki's comment, but shrugged it off as he announced the players, and positions of whom he supported. As he got to the girls side, he didn't know what to say. He checked the S.P.A. (**A/N: Omg SPA? Really? That's funny, oh n btw I just made this up. heehee what a weird name.) **or otherwise known as the soccer player almanac. It has all the information of every soccer player, and is updated daily since its online. The MCwas currently using his phone to identify the girls.

"Here." Ito said holding out a paper in front of the boy. "It's our names, and positions. You won't find us on S.P.A." When Kakuma took it, she ran back to her team. Her footsteps leaving no sound to follow by.

Kakuma cleared his throat as he began to recite what was on the paper. "This team made up of mixed Members from various other soccer teams shall be known as Team A. Their forward is Nyra, Midfielders are Namekaze Yuuki, Sky, Isabella, Crystal, and Aqua. The defenders are Mandarin, and-oh its just her..." That part caught him off guard as well as everybody else. They all turned to look to see the defender of Team A, and sure enough Rin was the only one, a huge grin on her face. After the shock cleared, Kakuma announced the goal keeper which was Ito Yuzuki.

"I thought she'd be more of a forward deyansu." Kurimatsu stated with a confused.

"Yeah, especially with that move." Max added, curious as to what's going to happen.

"Well whatever happens. All we gotta do is Ride it!" Tsunami said, his ocean philosphy only understood by himself.

"That's right minna!" Endou shouted, getting a yelled response back.

Megane went out on the field to do the coin toss. "Heads or Tails?" he asked Nyra a bit nervously, but he held his chin up high.

"Neither." Nyra sighed, pushing her glasses up. "They can start." she took a couple steps back, and waited for the kickoff.

"Uh...hai." with that Megane handed the ball to Aphrodi. He took the ball a bit hesistantly. He looked over to Nyra, and wondered what they had planned. What she had planned.

The blonde passed the ball to Goenji, who proceeded to rush into the opposing side.

"Here comes Goenji, the teams ace striker rushing into enemy grounds as his teammates back him up. The only one to stand in his way is Team A's Only forward!"

Goenji was just to about to pass Nyra, when she disappeared as he blinked. Instead of going to him, she passed by him. "Team A's forward went by Goenji! Just what do they have planned!"

The striker saw the midfielders coming at him, and he was prepared to take them on. But he wasn't prepared for Rin flashing up in front of him, and flashing out. Just before she flashed out, she shouted "_Speed Steal." _another hissastsu of hers.

"Ohdo! Rin has stolen the ball with "_speed steal." _Now she's kicking it to Nyra who recieves it swiftly!"

"C'mon Spike. You can do better." Rin shouted teasingly to Goenji from her defender position.

"Hayaie.(fast)" Kidou said under his breath, shocked at the girls speed. Everybody else was shocked as well.

"**KIDOU!" **Fudou shouted at the genius strategizer, snapping him back into focus.

"Too slow." Nyra stated dribbling by them, her long hair dancing behind her as she passed by the midfielders.

**_"The Mountain!"_ **Kabeyama shouted, blocking Nyra's path. Or so he thought...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Da Dunnn a cliffy!<strong>_

**_Max: That was a cruel way to end the chapter._**

**_Me: So? Theres always tomorrow. Besides I wanna write up the first chap of this new story I thought up today._**

**_Kidou: Doing 3 stories is going to be a hassle._**

**_Me: I know, but I'll make time. Oh, btw to all those who are reading my stories. I have no set time on updating them.i update whenever I can, as much as I Can._**

**_Kazemaru: You know there are people who are impatient, and STOP LOOKING FOR PICTURES OF ME BLUSHING._**

**_ME: *blushes* Datte you look so kawaii..._**

**_Kogure: 2C DOES NOT OWN IE, OR THE OC'S ON HER PROFILE!_**

**_Academy/Blackthorne Captains: She owns us!_**


	8. Inazuma VS Team A

_** I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! ..even though I don't go by a schedule..BUT BOTH COMPS WERE INFECTED SO YEAH THAT'S WHY. So enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Inazuma VS Team A<strong>

Nyra smirked at Kabeyama as he released his hissatsu _'The Mountain.' _She kicked the ball up high where Yuuki received it swiftly in mid-air. _**"FALLEN ANGEL!"** _she shouted as two small black angel wings sprouted from behind the ball, an eerie purple aura surrounding it. The ball whizzed toward Endou with unpredictable movements. Halfway through the attack the wings dispersed, and spiraled behind the ball like a tornado of obsidian feathers. This just made it even more deadly than before.

**_"SHIN IJIGEN THE HAND!"_**shouted the serious goal keeper, a a yellow aura surrounded him like a shield

"Will the ball break through Endous Impenetrable defense?" Kakuma, the commentator shouted with vigor.

"Oh, it will." Yuuki stated with smirk, no signs of sarcasm in her voice. The ball slammed into the shield of Aura, the feathers twirling, and swirling behind. Endou winced in pain as he struggled to keep the shield up, but couldn't defend against the lethal shot in the end. When the soccer broke through his defense, the wind that came with it pushed him away to the side. His body landing near the goal post in mere seconds. When the ball hit the net, the feathers went into the ball making it seem harmless as it spun in. Then the wings appeared again, but bigger, and much more vicious. The direction of the ball went upwards, tearing through the net.

Everybody was shocked, and terrified of the scene that was once before them. Some even trembled, or fell to their knees. "If...if that hit Endou..." Kazemaru said to himself as dark thoughts crossed his mind.

"Daijobu minna! (Its ok everyone!)" Endou shouted to his teammates as he got up, and dusted off the dirt on his uniform. " Sugoi shooto Yuuki!" he complimented her, with a smile. He looked at his hands, opening and closing them. _"That shoot...I've never felt such negative energy gathered into one shoot like that." _he thought, his smile betraying the truth.

"Uh...thanks?" she answered back uncertainly, since most people would have cussed her out for nearly destroying them rather than complimenting her. Yuuki, and Nyra ran back to their posts. Where they earned a woot from Rin, and a sung congrats from Isabella.

"But Endou-" Midorikawa started, not wanting to continue on with the match if there are chances of his friends getting severely hurt. He stopped when Endou shook his head from side to side, signaling he still wants the game to go on.

"Lets play soccer!" Endou shouted grinning widely. Nobody responded back, but their silence and serious faces showed their resolve.

"Is it me or are they crazy?" Isabella said making the crazy sign.

"Don't know, don't care." Crystal said rather coldly, her stance stiff and firm. Her head rocking with the rap music blasting from her ear buds. Her eyes showing no emotion, as if she shut herself off from the world. A girl encased in ice, just like Alex except she's only like this when it come to soccer.

"Oh..." Isabella said, looking ahead of her seeing the serious expressions coming from the team before them.

"They have resolve. I like that." Aqua said with a wink, making some of them uncomfortable.

"What do we do deyansu?" Kurimatsu asked Kidou a bit scared.

"Well, we'll have to try breaking through their midfielders. Then overwhelm their defense with mass numbers." Kidou whispered like the genius strategist he is. "Problem is...Rin is fast."

"Super fast." Max added.

"Insanely fast." Tsunami added on top of that.

"That's not helping." Midorikawa said with a sigh. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures." He quoted.

"We can't play without a ball though." Aphrodi said, his gaze on Nyra as she wiped the fog off her glasses. She looked up at Aphrodi, her shining orbs not matching the dark aura that surrounds her.

"...You guys really shouldn't talk in front of your enemies." Nyra said calmly putting her main accessory back on.

"You..you could hear us?" Fudou said stumbling back a bit.

"_Of course not, were deaf." _Yuuki exclaimed in sarcasm, rolling her eyes not at all surprised at her captains good hearing. Its pretty common for any Academian girl, after all they're trained to do covert operations. Kidou bit his lip in remorse now that the opposing team knows their plan.

**"LESS TALKING, MORE ATTACKING!" **Rin shouted all the way from the back, her voice piercing everybody's ear.

"I couldn't agree more." a voice said from atop the highest bleacher in the stadium. A toothy grin on his face, as a soccer ball was thrown into the air. _**"REIGN OF FIRE!"**_he shouted, his aim locked on Ito the goal keeper. Her eyes widened in surprised from the sudden attack, nobody knew it was coming not even Nyra. Flames of Crimson, and yellow charges at her wildly. **"Die B**** Die!" **He exclaimed rather wildly.

_**"Bakunetsu Storm."** _Goenji shouted as he kicked the ball with all the strength he could muster into his leg. He winced, and bit his lip in pain as the ball burned his leg. The friction bruising his ankle, despite that he continued to push against the ball. His only thought was protecting the shy bluette behind him. The ball soared upwards missing the intended target.

**"DAMN IT!" **the culprit shouted his mouth shooting cuss words afterwards. His loud mouth, and showy display revealed his location.

**"TAKUYAAAAAAAA!" **Isabella shouted as she kicked the ball that was sent flying upwards by Goenji. Her positive attitude switched to her dark side when she saw Ito being targeted. **"EMPEROR PENGUIN 4!**_**"** _The soccer ball blasted toward the enemy known as Takuya. Four penguin beaks were pushing the ball through, their fur as clear, and cold as ice. Their eyes a vicious red, as a freezing wind followed behind them, encasing the ball in solid ice. Impenetrable, and deadly.

"4?" Kidou said amazed at seeing his schools most famous attack upgraded from a stranger who proclaims to be his best friends twin.

_**"Sixth Sense."**_a different boy said with an arrogant expression on his face as he kicked the ball with his eyes closed. The ice around the ball melted, and purple flames replaces it instead. The penguins turning into the black that mixed with the purple. The shoot aiming back at Isabella, who was currently too tired to move. Emperor Penguin 4 is a strong attack, but with one drawback. The person become immobile for a few seconds since it takes up much energy, and stamina. Since she couldn't move she gave a death glare at Noire Adrian, the brother of Alexandra or Ice.

Nyra swiftly stood in front of her comrade, and shouted **_"The Shadows!"_ **A defense technique where black bodies rise from the ground, their outstretched hands grabbing the ball. Then the surround it with the whole body, swallowing it up in darkness. The ball becoming a black orb, then the shadows disperse when Nyra inserts her hand into the orb. The ball now rendered harmless. ''Long time no see...Drew." Nyra stated, shooting him a glance that made him color a bit.

"Damn it." he said under his breath, his fists clenched.

Ito wanted to go, and rescue her friend but she didn't want to leave behind the hero who saved her. She was currently holding him up on her shoulders, his leg injury making it hard to stand. "I'm so sorry." she cried seeing the massive bruise.

"Hey its ok." Goenji said, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"No its not." Ito said bitterly. "They won't leave till their satisfied...more people are just going to get hurt."

Goenji grew worried at her statement, and looked over at his teammates. His worry vanished when he saw them standing tall, and ready to take on anything. "I don't think you have to worry about that." Ito looked at him as if he didn't understood what she just said.

"I hope so." she sighed. "I honestly hope so."

Meanwhile when all this happened, Otonashi was furiously texting Hiroto telling him how the team was in danger. She was panicking, and settled on telling him this since he's part of the team, and calling 911 would just complicate things.

"Damn, I really should have gotten some rocks." Rin said to herself. "Stupid Blackthorne boys ruining the fun."

"Lets just get this over with, seriously. Before any more cuties get hurt." Aqua added, filing her nails.

"Like Midorikawa!" Sky exclaimed with a bounce in her step. The two expected something from Crystal since she always had a say. When they turned to look at her, she was gone. She had walked over Inazumas side.

"You guys should leave." she said, her cold glazed look gone. She had reverted back to her old self for the meantime.

"Why? We'll help you." Kazemaru said to her. She shook her head no, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You should know by now. Soccer is not a game to us. Its war."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Yes its done! Once again Sorry for da l8 upd8. My comp got infected from watching anime, so now I'm banned from it. No worries I ain't gonna stop writing. Oh, and here's something I forgot to add on my prof. Students who go to the Academy have to be at the Dorms on week days, and if you have family you can only stay with them over the weekends, you also have uniforms you're supposed to wear. But you guys go out often so you don't get to wear as much. ALSO I NEED DESCRIPTIONS OF YOUR OUTFITS (NOT UNIFORMS) or you can leave it up to me. You have 3 days.<strong>_

_**Kazemaru: Thats kind of short...**_

**_Me: people are faster under pressure :D but I'm serious :|_**

**_Nyra: 2C does not own Inazuma Eleven/GO! but she owns me at least._**

**_Rin: *looks for rocks* here rocky rocky. C'mere boy._**

**_Crystal: Baka_**.


	9. Blackthorne Boys

_**Me: Like I said here's the new chapter, which I know most of you were waiting for a loooong time. I was banned form the comp...bcuz I infected it again by watching anime...again. *Sniff* I can't watch Inazuma anymore, *cries* life is a B. *Sigh* whatever, I'll continue writing anyways. It sucks though because i won't be able to see, some of the IE 11 cast in action in GO!**_

_**Kogure: Sucks for you.**_

_**Haruna: Kogure! *drags him by the ear***_

_**Ember: 2C doesn't own IE 11/Go! Got it, get it, GOOD.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Blackthorne Boys<strong>

"War? Soccer is supposed to be a game. A fun game!" Kazemaru stated loudly.

"Yeah!" some of the Raimon boys shouted, supporting their friend.

"Tch, whatever. Just don't get in my way." Crystal said coldly walking back to her side.

"We'll prove it to them that soccer is fun, with _OUR _ soccer. Right minna!" Endou shouted in midst of a tense battle between the Academy, and Blackthorne.

"Yesh, I don't get how they can be so optimistic." Yuuki said rather annoyed by their preppy attitude.

"I second that." Crystal said her eyes narrowed at the two Blackthorne boys.

"What you looking at!" Takuya shouted to Crystal with smirk, who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

**"YO MAMA!" **Rin shouted sounding ghetto making Aqua facepalm at her sisters idiocy.

"Eh, what you say pipsqueak?" Takuya said acting as if he never heard her.

"Why are you here?" Nyra asked them with her arms crossed.

"Can't we visit?" Drew said with an arrogant grin.

**_"Air Drop!" _**someone shouted from above, a soccer ball shooting straight down with a deadly speed.

**"Sky!" **Midorikawa shouted to her as she stared straight at the attack above her. She nonchalantly moved back just a second before the ball could hit her, the impact made a hole in the earth.

"Ah...it missed." Sky said poking the soccer ball portruding from the ground. "Akigo, your aim was so off." She said tilting her head upwards to a boy riding on a hover board. Midorikawa sweat dropped seeing Sky talk as if she wasn't going to get pummeled by a deadly sport.

"Dammit, I won't miss next time!" The boy known as Akigo shouted his demeanor more sunny than the other two boys.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked him stifling a yawn.

"I'm just _**DROP**_-ping by. Ah ha! Get it, cause you know..."

"Oh, ha ha ha." Yuuki said in mock laughter, while everybody else sweatdropped at the lame joke, including Takuya, and Drew.

"...**Oh! **Now I get it." Sky shouted as soon as everybody regained their composure only to drop to the ground again at hearing her comment.

"Anyways...we've come to pay our respects...**IN PAIN!" **Takuya shouted launching another _'Reign of Fire' _attack at Goenji, and Ito who were sitting at the sidelines.

"Augh..." Goenij said pain shooting up his spine from his ankle. He planned on taking attack again like he did before, but this time the results could be fatal. Ito jumped in front of him ready to take on the flaming attack when a shout was heard.

_**"Ryuusei Blade!"** _Hiroto shouted his shoot colliding with Takuya's making the the soccer ball redirect into the stadium seats, leaving debris in its wake. The two boys had to shield themselves from the explosion since they were nearby, Akigo just commented on how awesome it was adding fuel to the fire.

Takuya took his sweet time screaming obscene words, making Yuuki angrier with each letter. "Somebody better shut him up before I lose it." She murmured her fist held up high, as Aqua chuckled rather nervously feeling the negative energy surrounding the pinkette.

"Hey you guys alright?" Burn shouted to the people in the stadium which were the Raimon students, Aphrodi, and The Academy Girls. The Zeus boys had left the area the moment Takuya showed up.

"Oh look, its you guys again." a cold voice said behind the three.

"Eh, what are you doing here?" Burn said to a now sneering Ice.

"Oh we heard you guys talking so we came to help our friends here." Haruka said her hands in her jacket pocket.

"Sniff...Blackthorne boys are here Kowai! (scary)" Akari said tearing up suddenly appearing behind Crystal. Her captain, and best friend.

"Kyaa Akari, my kawai little friend." Crystal said hugging her, then she went into her overprotective gangster mode.

"Ooohh it's Dark Lord No.3." Rin coughed backing away from her sister cautiously.

"Tch, how lame how the hell did she get into Crystal's team." Takuya commented looking at Akari in disgust, muttering _'pathetic' _afterwords.

Meanwhile Drew, and Ice glared at each other that a line of electricity was nearly visible. "Hello..._imoto_. (little sister)" He said, making a flash of silver appear in her eyes. Signifying her anger. Burn was the only one to notice this, and how she clenched her fists yet no emotion was displayed on her face. For some reason he pitied her, and secretly wanted to beat the crap out of the guy...but he thought to him self "_why"_

"**Chi-Chak." **Crystal had readied a gun, and prepared to aim at Takuya who sat there calmly looking into space out of boredom.

"Oi..." Akigo waved to Takuya. "She's got a gun." he added hovering away from the girls.

**"ENOUGH!" **a voice bellowed, making everyone turn their heads to the right. Where a boy wore a black blazer over a white buttoned tee, purple tie, and black jeans with purple Nikes stood. The other boys wore something similiar, their ties representing their team color.

"Whatever you say Raven-_sama." _Drew said to his captain the last bit in sarcasm. The two glared at each other because of one person.

"Ahahaha...hey big bro." Akigo said to the calm, yet enraged boy.

"Headmaster wants you back at the institute, now!" The last part he shouted, his voice echoing through the field.

"Make me!" Takuya shouted, then was suddenly side jabbed into the neck making him pass out.

"You're a pain in the ass." A boy in a red hood sighed picking up his teammate, and looking over at Drew. "Move." with that Ice's brother moved knowing the fury held inside him.

"I swear...these idiots.." Crystal said putting her gun back in her jacket.

"I Sweaaar, by the moon and the stars...la la la." Isabella sang adding more fuel to the fire.

"Di-did you see that deyansu?" Kurimatsu said to his teammates. "She had a g-g-g-g.."

"Gun?" Rin said appearing behind Max, scaring them out of their pants. "Chehehehe, you guys get scared so easily."

"Sorry for the sudden _interruption _from the three." Raven said bowing in respect his eyes on Nyra, who looked away in anger, and annoyance.

"Fine, just leave." she said turning his back on him, and they left with the sun going down behind them. Now the field shrouded in darkness, then light again as the field lights went on.

"Now what?" Yuuki said voicing the question in everyone's head.

"Follow me, and you'll know." Nyra said, leaving the field. The others followed closely behind.

"Oh this is going to be interesting!" Rin exclaimed dragging Kurimatsu, and Max in a headlock.

~IE~

Once everybody was outside, a huge bus with black tinted windows appeared in front of them. Its engine chugging away. Everyone was confused, except for Nyra, and Crystal.

"So we have no other choice than?" Crystal questioned her sister knowing her plan.

"You don't have to give us a ride we have the caravan." Natsumi said, crossing her arms.

Coach Kudou, who hadn't said anything since they arrived spoke. "What is the Academy?" he asked stroking his beard, since the girls skills amazed him. He wished to learn more.

"Get on the bus, and you'll find out." Nyra said, leaning against the vehicle. The doors opening silently, and smoothly to reveal a young lady in her early 20's.

"Hop on, and don't worry your friend will get the care he needs." she said with a wink. "Oh, and I'm Delilah. The driver, obviously."

The Raimon boys hesitated, and looked at their coach for guidance. Aphrodi gazed at Nyra to see if she was okay after the rather stressful event, she looked over to him giving him a small smile. The blonde blushed, and turned to walk back to his team when he was stopped by her.

"I'm sorry, but its not safe for you to go back to your friends yet." she said giving an apologetic look.

"What do you mean not safe?" Kidou asked turning to Nyra with a swish of his cape.

"Those boys saw you with us...and will use you to get us." Sky answered getting the gist of things. "Just trust us."

"Wow, you caught on faster that I thought you would." Yuuki said. "Isabella you owe me five bucks."

"Why do I always lose at bets.." she whined gloomily.

"Hey, I'm not that stupid." Sky said with a pout.

"Um guys...can we just get on the bus.." Ito said her body trembling from the weight of holding onto Goenji.

The boys still hesitated, and once again looke at their coach for some kind of guidance. The space that he once filled, was empty.

"He's right there." Akari said pointing to a seat inside the bus. The boys leaned over, and saw their coach sitting their calmly with his daughter by his side, who looked at the interior of the vehicle in amazement.

"If the coach trusts them so do I!" Endou cheered, getting in.

"Hmph." Kidou said with a smile as he adjusted his googles.

"As the saying goes, actions speak louder than words!" Midorikawa quoted.

"**Then** sit with me!" Sky shouted hugging him, making him blush a tomato red.

"Ushishishi Good luck!" Kogure stated getting on next with a couple others.

"Let's go boys!" Rin shouted once again dragging along Max, and Kurimatsu. "The bus has TV's on the seats, and an awesome gaming system made by me!" Upon saying that many of the boys like Shorin, began to play.

"C'mon Aphrodi, I don't bite." Nyra teased bringing the blushing blonde in by the wrist. Soon everybody had gotten on the bus.

Rin in between Kurimatsu, and Max as they tried to kill each other off in a video game, Ito with an injured Goenji, Nyra with Aphrodi who reagained his composure, Sky with Midorikawa who were comfortably conversing with one another, Yuuki with Fudou who sat down beside her casually, Crystal with Kazemaru who bravely asked if he could sit next to her in which she replied with a _'whatever'. _Isabella with Fubuki who was a bit shy when they talked, Ice sat with Gardenia but their seat was directly across from Gazel, and Burn who were also forced into the bus by Crystal. Azumi Haruka sat with Aqua, but the two talked with the boys in front of them which was Hiroto, and Someoka. Aqua was flirting with both boys, but Haruka was just chitchatting...but she secretly had a crush on Hiroto, which she hid rather skillfully.

"So where are we going?" Megane asked silencing the chatter.

"The Academy! But if you tell anybody what you saw, we will have to kill you!" Rin shouted over her head, her main focus on the screen beofore her.

**"...EHHH?" **shouted the Raimon students.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me:...its done...FINALLY ITS DONE! -passes out-<strong>_

**_Rin: OIIII! -pokes- _**

**_Crystal: She's out cold...oh n she doesn't own IE/GO!_**

**_Me: -awakes- that reminds me I gotta work On "Its IE GO!"_**

**_Merri: FINALLY!_**

**_Mindee: Crap..._**

**_Rinny: Kyaaa Kirino sempai!_**


	10. Welcome to The Academy

_**heeeey Every1! It's me 2C with anotha chapter of SoccHers. Please R&R, I do anonymous reviews too! Also on Tinerme I was planning on making a IE RP based off this story, and the anime. What do you guys think?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Academy!<strong>

"Relax." Crystal sighed with a roll of her eyes. "She was joking...sort of." The last part wasn't heard, but the boy who sat next to her did. He looked at her wide-eyed, while his teammates were at ease with Crystal's half truths.

"Are you seriously going to kill us if we tell anybody?" Kazemaru whispered to her with his head down low so those sitting around them won't be alarmed. Thankfully Kogure was too busy scribbling on Kabeyama's sleeping face with a permanent marker, Fudou's focus was on the pretty pinkette who seems to be less annoyed by him now by her laughter. The ones who sat behind them was Someoka, and Hiroto who were chatting with the girls behind them.

Crystal just gave a blank expression, and sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Maybe." was all she said before putting in her ear phones. Kazemaru took that as the end of the conversation, and sat there twiddling his thumbs as he contemplated the situation. Crystal casted a side glance at him, and smirked a bit to herself. _"He's pretty cute, and rather brave...ahh here I go with these "emotions" again. Better stop with the naivety."_ She thought to herself returning to her stone cold stature.

"Man, I can't see a thing at all." Huffed Someoka as he tried to look out the black tinted windows to no avail. "Takun..."

Aqua giggled at the boy's unsuccesful attempt. "It's tinted for a reason. That way you guy's won't see where we're going." Someoka felt uneasy as she said that, Hiroto did too, but he didn't want the conversation to die out. So instead he decided to ask questions.

"But...How can Delilah Sempai see where she's going? The fron is tinted too." Hiroto asked trying to figure out how she can navigate the bus so blindly.

"Simple, she's wearing Nanotech Glasses. We call them I-NANO's for short." Azumi Haruka explained tightening the green bow she wore in her hair. "With it she can see what's in front of her due to the satellite's we have."

"Wow...You sound really...Smart." Hiroto said in awe with his winning smile.

"Uh-Huh." She squeaked blushing a deep red as she looked away. He continued asking questions like where the Academy is, who created their technology, and how did the get involved with soccer. Unfortunately Haruka knew better, and simply avoided answering by getting off topic. Kidou saw this while he was surveying the place with Megane by his side who was thinking long, and hard about where they were going. This made Kidou even more suspicious about these seemingly innocent girls.

"Are we there yet?" Endou asked jumping in his seat beside Ichinose.

"No I don't think so..." The brown haired boy said gloomily since this is the 100th time Endou asked. He was growing weary with every reply.

Meanwhile over where a certain mohawked boy sat with a certain pinkette the two were suddenly picking a fight with each other...with yo mama jokes.

"Yo mama is so big she has her own zip code." Fudou Akio said grinning, thinking this girl wouldn't stand a chance.

Yuuki scoffed at hearing him talking about her mother like that. She knew this was a game, but she couldn't help but feel pissed about it. So why not fight fire with fire was one thought that went through her head. "Yo mama so fat her weight is her phone number." There were some 'Ooohs' coming from Rin, Max, and Kurimatsu who all stopped their video game to watch the two duke it out.

Fudou scoffed in surprise to see that she had it in her. "Yo mama is so ugly that any mirror she looks into would break."

"Yo mama is so ugly she made a blind man scream." The pinkette said crossing her arms, and acting as if the blow was nothing. Another 'Oooh' was heard signaling that she powned Inazuma's bad boy...again.

"Hah...well yo mama is so stupid...she uh stops at a stop sign, and waits for it to turn green." Fudou smirked seeing their audience yell out 'Oooh' thinking there was no way Yuuki could top that.

"Yo mama is so stupid she tried to put M&M's in alphabetical order." That time Rin, and them erupted saying "Burned" and "Oh, he just got powned." Yuuki grinned seeing Fudou at a loss for words.

"..Can't beat that." was all Fudou could say before retreating into silence, and then into despair.

Yuuki laughed at seeing Fudou so defeated. "Geez, grow up will you. Who knows maybe you'll win next time." she said in hopes of cheering him up.

"Really?" he said lighting up a bit.

_"Uh-huh." _She said sarcastically once again making him fall into despair again. "Aw c'mon I was joking." She said trying to shake the gloomy out of him.

"Aww..you broke him." Rin said before starting the game again killing both Max, and Kurimatsu.

"Oi! No fair, you started without us deyansu!" Kurimatsu said angrily.

"No you guys were too slow." Rin said defending her place. In the end the three argued back, and forth throughout the whole ride. Their loud voices silencing others. Nyra fell asleep atop of Aphrodi's shoulder who kept stone still, and Crystal was listening to music that cancelled out the group's voices. Yuuki told them to 'Shut up' but ended up arguing with them.

**~IE~**

With a screech from the tires, everybody was reeling forward due to Delilah's sudden stop. "Sorry about that, we're almost in though. Just had to stop, and get identified." she shouted to the messy group behind her. She rolled down the windo to the left of her, and presented an ID to a girl that wore the same clothes as those in the security department. After scanning the young adult's ID, she spoke into a comm unit alertin gthose inside to open the gates. Her eyes kept a watchful gaze around her area, her stance tall, and firm.

"Are we entering the academy?" Fuyuka asked as the bus started up again.

"Yup. Finally! I can get back to work." Rin said rubbing her hands together rather evilly. "And I have test subjects." she added with a chuckle. The two boys gulped as freakish ideas of what might be in store for them pass through their minds.

"Relax, she's kidding." Isabella said cheerfully. "...I think!" she added in the same tone relinquishing the boy's sense of safety.

"Alright here we are!" Delilah said parking the bus as it made a hiss sound. "Damn, need to get the exhaust fixed." she mumbled to herself, taking the I-NANO's off. One by one everybody emptied out. Shock, and awe written all over the faces of those who never saw the Academy.

"...This is where you guys go to school to?" Megane said seeing a variety of white walled buildings. The mere glimpse of it made his glasses lay askew.

"More like live." Yuuki said with a shrug, as she bit her lip in nervousness. _"Is the headmistress really going to be ok with this? If not...we...are..so..screwed." _she thought twirling her hair. Fudou saw this, and thought it was pretty cute.

"..Hey aren't those boys?" One girl whispered to another.

"Yeah...and some of them are really cute."

"What the hell are they doing here?" A girl in red said scoffing at them.

"I hope they're not blackthorne boy's." Another one said, this time coming from a girl in green who screamed when Someoka waved to her.

"Ushishishi, you must have looked ugly to scare her off like that." Kogure said to himself who recieved a noogie from said person.

"Follow me. I'll...take you to the Headmistress. Ignore all the talk about you guy's." Nyra said yawning a bit.

"Oh, it's the Principal, and some of the members from the 7 top teams." one girl said, which captured the attention of Kidou.

_"Principal? Could she mean Nyra...and top 7 teams. Hmph, so just as I thought. We're not dealing with your everyday girl." _Kidou thought his goggles gleaming.

The group enetered into a huge building where the middle schoolers take their classes, it had four floors. the first thre held classes, and the fourth was the roof. Behind the school was a pathway that lead to the cafeteria which was a different building. Once they group entered, children who were going to their next class stopped, and watched them proceed. Most of them gasping once they saw Inazuma eleven. At least all of the girls knew who they were, and the fan clubs in particular. They were just about to ambush the lot until Crystal gave them a fierce glare. Not every girl here gets along with one another.

"This is where we go to class." Sky said clinging on to Midorikawa's arm. "It's the middle school building." She added.

"I thought were going to see the Head Misses." Endou said looking around nonchalantly.

"It's mistress." Ito said helping Goenji walk who winced with every step.

"The infirmary should be here...and this is where we will meet her." Nyra said opening the door for them to enter. Aphrodi instead took over the post while ushering her to go in. Once they did, Ito laid the ace striker down while everyone looked around the Infirmary in awe seeing it was quite spacious. One of the nurse's tended to Goenji slathering a cream on his ankle that made the pain subside, after that they wrapped it up in gauze.

"You should rest for now." The nurse said to him, before she left the room with a bow.

"Ano...whe-"

"Inazuma Eleven." A voice said interrupting Toramaru's was the headmistress who appeared before the lot gracing them with her beauty. "You're all...**SO KAWAII!" **she squealed giving all of them a hug. "Oops, got carried away there. I apologize, I'm just a huge fan!" she said with glee. The Academy girls however sweatdropped seeing how she reacted. Nyra on the otherhand saw this coming.

"Then again, the headmistress always acted like this around something cute." Akari said lightly laughing.

"Yeah, and it's her weak point." Crystal sighed to herself seeing the one whom she holds high respect for, take picture's of the Raimon Kids.

"Ah well, before I get distracted again. Let's cut to the chase shall we?" The headmistress said getting serious. "Oe you will not leave until I say so. Two You will listen to Nyra. Three you will obey." They all nodded their head seeing how dark the cheerful lady can be. "Great! The girls will show you around." With that she left the room.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you." Rin said smiling mischievously.

"Liar." The Raimon Kids said with a disheartned feeling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2C: Finally I Updated. Next Chapter I will have the Oc's I did not mention appear! This chapter is just like a Blab Chp. Anyways Review Please! OH n btw I'm putting "It's IE-GO!" on hiatus. I kind of want to work on "Mirrors" that, and I'll be working on a wiki or summin for SoccHers...and I noticed I forgot to put Personality on the OC form...so please if you would put it in your reviewPM please. Arigato, n sorry for the late inconvenience. ANDD (once again Gomen) I'd lik eyou all to send me a link to a pic that most resembles your character, if you can't find one that's okay._**


	11. Moving In

**Moving In**

"Well since were all here. We'll give you a grand tour!" Isabella chirped cheerfully.

"Sorry but we'll have to save that for tomorrow." Nyra said crushing some spirits, mainly the boys. "Since it's the first in about seven years that we had boy's here. Not to mention what will happen when your fans find you."

"_Yeeaah. Fans." _Yuuki sarcastically sighed with a roll of her eyes. "More like stalkers." she added with her hands on her hips.

"Harsh much?" Haruka teased putting her hands in her pockets.

"To be or not to be is the question?" Rin said all smart like.

"How is that part of the conversation?" Ito sighed putting her fingers to her head as to contemplate what brought her to say that. Rin only grinned in reply.

"Erhm!" Nyra coughed to steer them back into focus. "Anyways, another reason why it should be postponed is because your friend, Goenji, is injured. You wouldn't want to start things without him do you?" She asked the Raimon team.

"No..." they all admitted a bit guilty.

"Good. I shall show you where you'll be staying at. Ito do you mind staying here until morning to look after Goenji?"

"Sure Ny. I owe him a lot." She said brushing a strand of hair out of the strikers face.

"But is it okay to just leave him like that?" Tsunami asked unsure whether they should leave or stay.

"It'll be fine. He'll be better in no time. And Ito is here, she may not look like it but she's smart." Rin said with her arms behind her head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ito said a dark aura seeping out of her, but Rin left before she could face her wrath.

"Ito she's a bit of an idiot, please understand." Nyra said with a sigh. "Anybody else that needs to go?"

"I am. I'd rather not waste my time here." Ice said in utter contempt.

"Hmph, good." Burn said still pissed off at her. She threw him a death glare that shut him right up.

"I have to go as well." Gardenia said in a light tone. "It's my turn to water the flowers." She said happily.

"Oh let me help out! I heard there are flowers that can sing." Isabella said in excitement as she followed after Nature's Gift captain.

"Well, I GTG. I got a Soccer Meet, TTYL everyone!" Aqua said blowing kisses to all.

"So Crystal, Sky, and Akari. I presume you'll be going with us." Nyra stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, after all it's going to be _that _place." Crystal said holding Akari's hand like a big sister would. After all they're two years apart.

"What place?" Endou asked in curiousity.

"Oh, it's nothing important. Just a building you guy's can stay in for the mean time." Nyra explained her face shadowed by her hair. "Now if you'll follow me." She said flashing them an ernest smile, but to a certain blonde it was filled with grief.

**~IE~**

"Whooooa. It's...It's...It's empty." Midorikawa said unimpressed.

"Well at least it's clean." Sky said with a pout. "Do you know how hard it is cleaning this place up."

"Yeah, if you're a klutz." Crystal said infuriating her sister even more. "Just saying." she added nonchalantly.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Sky said pouting more vigorously, as Midorikawa tried to cheer her up.

"Well the building has three floors, each one has it's own full bath but the first floor has a locker room with showers. So the boy's can use that while the girls have the full bath's to themselves." Nyra explained earning delightful cheers form the girls.

"It's super big though." Max said looking through the expansive room.

"Oh, and there's a kitchen over there beyond those double doors. The door to my right goes to the locker rooms. There are wall phones through out the vicinity, if you press the button with the book symbol a holographic phone book will appear showing an image of the person you'd like to call as well as basic info." Nyra added piquing the boy's curiosity. "I'm listed under N. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting the furniture you need."

**"Furniture?" **They exclaimed.

"We're not gonna be staying that long are we?" Someoka asked astonished. Suddenly the door opened making Kageno, Handa, and Shourinji flying to the other side of the wall.

A girl with Fiery red eyes, and a scowl to match entered the room with two others. **"What's the meaning of this Nyra!"** she shouted, gesturing toward the terrified masses of boys.

"Calm down Ember." Crystal said trying to diffuse her sister's anger.

**"Calm down? Are you kidding me, for all I know they could be our enemies. Blackthorne or not!" **

"If you mean those bastards who hurt Goenji, we are nothing like them." Endou said defending his team.

**"So what! Does it matter, Boys aren't allowed here!"** a voice piped in. It belonged to Yukira Imai, Sub-captain of Ember's team. She's still mad about the day before where Akigo, Goku, and Prince pranked her out in the city. And decided to take her anger out on them instead.

"Umm..." the other girl was Angel Starling, a pretty and petite girl that's also part of "The Devils." She wanted to say something, but decided to bite back her words for the moment.

"Ember just trust me on this." Nyra pleaded with a puppy dog face making even the most feared girl turn away, and blush.

"Fine...but if they piss me off for even one second. No mercy." with that they left with Imai slamming the door behind them. Only to have it fall off the hinges.

"Kowai..." Kogure said with a gulp.

**~IE~**

A couple hours later The Raimon team was still on the third floor as the furniture was being put in. The coach on the other hand stayed into a smaller building nearby. Some were playing cards, others were talking, and Kogure was up to mischief as usual.

"Is it really necessary to stay here for a week." Aphrodi said repeating what Nyra said to them before she left with the other's to get the items. He contemplated the thought with a hand under his chin, and his eyes closed.

"Well, she did say that Blackthorne may use us to their advantage. Although I can't seem to fathom how." Kidou said his goggles gleaming.

"Well they were pretty tough." Midorikawa said recalling the event with a shiver.

"If only they didn't use soccer that way, we could have become friends." Endou said contemplating the situation.

"Well, aren't the girls the same way after all Crystal said it's war." Max said making a quotation signal on "War."

"Soccer is a game! Not war!" Kazemaru exclaimed frustrated while ruffling his hair. He was so frustrated, and confused. He had mixed emotions for these girls, for Crystal. Who seemed nice one moment, and cold the next.

"Exactly." Hiroto agreed throwing up a soccer ball to the ceiling, that a hidden door opened and a ladder fell out hitting the red head's stomach.

"Whoa. Where does this go to?" Endou said completely oblivious to Hiroto's pain as he went up the ladder. His head soon peeked out into the attic, that seemed more like a hidden club room.

There laid crates, old soccer balls, posters about the FFI, and bottles of ramune scattered about. This was the only room that was dusty, and old. Yet to the team it felt nostalgic, it reminded them of their own club. Even though the room was unkempt for a very long time, the presence of little kids having a good time still lingered here.

"What is this place?" Hiroto asked covering his mouth and nose after disturbing a pile of dust.

"Dunno, but it's pretty old." Midorikawa proved his point as he sat down on a crate only to have his rear end touch the ground. "Ah ta ta ta." he rubbed his butt to alleviate the pain.

"Look! It's a treasure chest!" Kabeyama exclaimed pointing toward a treasure chest; his physical mass didn't even surpass the size of the room. He couldn't touch the ceiling in fact, the room was that spacious.

"Annnnd it's locked." Ichinose said pointing out the obvious. "Looks like we'll need a key of some sort." he added tugging at the lock. A rather complicated high-tech lock, with 7 holes. "Or keys." he added with a sigh.

"That's my darling!" Rika squealed hugging him, practically choking him to death.

While they were figuring out a way to open the chest, they didn't notice that someone watched them through a window. Her petite frame stood atop a branch, her eye's fixated on the scene before her. Or more so, Ichinose Kazuya.

_"He's kinda cute." _she thought to herself with a bit of smirk. "If they really want to find out about us so bad. Maybe I'll give them a little hint." with that she took in a deep breath, and exhaled.

_**"Long ago, we were once friends. **_

_**We held each others hands.**_

_**Boys, and Girls all the same.**_

_**Now we despise each others name.**_

_**If you wish to know more,**_

_**what are you waiting for?**_

_**Seven spaces, seven keys.**_

_**Broken apart in half you see.**_

_**Broken bonds,**_

_**sad songs.**_

_**Girls who put on a facade.**_

_**Really need love."**_

Raimon definitely heard her singing loud and clear, but wasn't able to see who it was since her body was obscured by tree branches. All they saw was light brown hair billowing in the wind before it disappeared. Kidou fervently made note of what was sung, and discusses it among the team.

"Ah! Kazane, Aqua is looking for you!" Fudo Natsuki, a member, and sub captain of Shooting Stars shouted to a girl hiding behind a tree. "Are you playing hide, and go seek?" she asked tilting her neck a bit that a silver chain with a silver charm with thunder bolts on the side, glimmered in the light.

"Oh nothing. Just checking out the boys." Kazane replied her hand clutching a charm that resembled Fudo's. Except it's pattern of blue mimicked the sea.

"_Riiiight, checking out." _Fudo sarcastically joked with a laugh.

"Shut up." Kazane hit her sarcastically induced friend with a playful swat. "I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Uh, why? We got major training to do as usual."

"Exactly, maybe then you'll see the boys. Cause you really need a boyfriend. A man to sweep you off your feet."

"Ha! _Riiiight." _Fudo rolled her eyes, since this was the enth time that she mentioned it. After a while a romantics blabbering can get quite annoying. "Please don't tell me you found another eye candy." She said interrupting Kazanes mentions of love and what not.

"Mhmm, and he's super cute!" She exclaimed with glee. Her friend at her side shaking her head as she went into la la land.

"I have a bad feeling about this." the sarcastic bluette said with uncertainty.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello everybody! And yes I finally updated SoccHers! Sorry for the loooooooong Hiatus and for not showing some chara's. Also I'd like to add...OC SUBMISSION IS CLOSED! Sawwyz, but I got to much on my hands now. Now here's a little hint about the next chapter..."BlackThorne" Anyways another hiatus heads up. Its almost the end of the year, so I really need to cram for EOC's and STAARS. A new way of testing here in the ye olde west. Apparently its much harder, and only 9th graders have to take it out. They always gotta pick on the fresh meat. -_- <strong>_

_**I'll try to update Mirrors when I can, hopefully today, or get some done today. So Arigato for staying with me this long, and for the reviews. R&R, and till next time, JA NE~**_


End file.
